The Dreams
by HollyTrevena
Summary: Elena and Damon have been having strange dream which Stefan doesn't know about, and Stefan is having "problems" of his own. What is to be done about these inexplainable dreams what's going on between Damon and Elena?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, well this is my first attempt at a fan fic, so be nice, I have no Idea what I'm doing to be honest and I would like some comments to tell me what you think, and what I could do to improve?? thankies ^^**

Vampire Diaries Fan Fic

Damon's POV

He's pathetic, that _Brother _of mine. Always brooding about with Elena on his arm, and if she's not on his arm she's on his mind. I can tell, even from way up here in this tree, he's thinking about her, how much he loves her. _Pah, _He doesn't love her, well he does, but not like I do. She should be my Princess of Darkness, she would be perfect, she is perfect. She is Milk and Honey. Milky skin, oh so soft and smooth and honey blonde hair that cascades down her back like...well, like honey. Now imagine that with an air of darkness and sexy danger about her. An air of Vampire. Sure, she's already been a Vampire, then spirit, then angel spirit child thingy and then Human again, and she's beautiful in every way, but she should be my Princess of Darkness, my Queen of Night, my everything, but she's not, she's my Little Brother's girlfriend. I could look after her and love her better than he does, but she wouldn't want that, all she wants is my insuperior _pathetic_ little brother. Sure I could make her love me, what with me being so powerful and all, but it's not the same is it?

I can see them walking through the woods, through my territory. I could kill them both right now, but I won't, I'll let them have their fun for now. Anyway, I promised Elena that I would take care of my brother and killing her would kill me in a way. I could turn her, wipe her memories of Stephan, yeah I could do that, but I won't. I don't know why, I guess I'm having too much fun annoying my brother plus I'm enjoying having my way with the almost too willing girls at Fell's church.

Hah! I've just had a brilliant idea. I'll just jump off this branch and land with grace and poise just a few centimetres in front of the love birds.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"I think the question ought to be 'What am _I_ doing here' little brother, because I think you'll find that you're on my territory now."

"Come on Stefan, lets just go back." Ah that voice. I let my eyes wander to her lips. Oh those lips. For too many nights I have dreamt of kissing those lips, and I don't do kissing, and I don't do dreaming, much. Well I do but...

Shit, they've gone urgh. Oh well, no need to worry, just give me half a second and there, I caught up with them.

"Tut tut, didn't you know that it's rude to walk away with someone when their trying to engage in conversation?"

"But you weren't trying to engage in conversation, you just spaced out." Elena said.

"I didn't 'space out' I was merely marvelling your beauty." Oh ohh, warning lights flashed in my head. This is Stefan's warning that I'm pushing my luck.

"Oh lighten up, Little Brother; I'm not going to steal her away." _Yet._

"As much as I love the fact that you're not tearing each other's throats out..."

"Now there's a thought..." Stefan muttered below human hearing.

"...I would like to go back now." Elena finished. Stefan didn't say anything, he just nodded at me in a brotherly fashion and turned to walk away with Elena.

"Okay, I'll join you, but only because you, my little brother, will probably bore the dear Elena to death."

"I can assure you that Stefan entertains me very well, thank you Damon, now if you don't mind." She waved her elegant hand dismissively at me, and like the gentleman I am I stepped aside and bowed my head. I only looked up just as Stefan was passing. Our eyes locked in conflict, both of us silently warning each other to _Back Off._ I can see that the whole _We-both-love-the-same-girl-and-neither-of-us-are-giving-up-until-she-is-sercurly-mine_ conflict thing we've got going on isn't going to end pretty.

I like the sound of that.

**A/N: Woahhhh, Did I just finish my first chapt of a fan fic??? Good lord, I never thought I'd do it ... Oh yeah, And I've edited it because I kept spelling Stefan Wrong, because i'm stoopid like that xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

Leading Stephan behind me I step outside the boarding house into the cool night. I look up at Stephan, he looks down at me and smiles, but there's something he's not telling me and It's making me wonder what he's hiding. I won't push him to tell because he'll come out with it in his own time.

"You're not cold are you, my lovely love?" He asked. I shook my head but cuddled in closer to him. He felt tense, worried, so I moved away slightly to give him a little space, but he didn't remove his arm from around my shoulders. We walked in silence, but it was too silent, no bird song, no nothing. There could only be one explanation to this kind of silence and that would be Damon. As if reading my mind, Damon landed with absolute precision in front of me and Stephan. I felt Stephan tense even more, as if preparing for war.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stephan demanded threateningly. Damon raised his eyebrows and smiled mockingly.

"I think the question ought to be 'What am _I_ doing here' little brother, because I think you'll find that you're on my territory now." The friction between the brothers was rising, I thought it would probably be best to avoid this situation rather than let the fight unfold before my very eyes.

"Come on Stephan, lets just go back." Damon stopped glaring at Stephan and concentrated on me, his penetrating eyes boring into mine, fixating me, mesmerising me. He couldn't be using mind control, the Vervain wouldn't allow that, yet a part of me felt as if it was being controlled. He was staring at me, almost like I was something new, something he'd never seen before. I would have stared back if Stephan hadn't dragged me away. I felt as if I had been released from Damon's gaze and I shook away all thoughts and feelings that couldn't possibly belong to me. We didn't get far before Damon was standing in front of us again. Damon cocked his head to the side and masked his face with mock hurt. It was clear to see he was fighting a smirk.

"Tut tut, didn't you know that it's rude to walk away with someone when their trying to engage in conversation?" I didn't even think of my retaliation, the words just rolled off my tongue.

"But you weren't trying to engage in conversation, you just spaced out." Just like me, Damon didn't seem to need time to think of his reply.

"I didn't 'space out' I was merely marvelling your beauty." Highly inappropriate, I thought, by Damon showed no regret of saying it, like a normal person would, but he told Stephan to 'lighten up'. I hadn't even noticed that Stephan looked like he was about to leap at his brother and rip his head clean off his neck. We had to get away before a fight broke out. I quickly announced that I would like to leave and Damon invited himself along with us. After very little persuasion, Damon let us go, which isn't like him, he usually puts up a fight, and he usually wins.

Back at the boarding house I lay in Stephan's arms on his bed. I felt his chest rise and fall with his breath and soft thud of his heart as is beat within it's cage. My eyes started to feel heavy so I dared to close them, just to rest them. Next thing I know I'm sitting bolt upright on the bed, alone. Feeling about the sheets, I couldn't find Stephan. I called out for my love but he didn't reply. My voice sounds like distant echo, like I'm not here. _But I have to be here, where else could I possibly be? _The old wooden door to Stephan's room slowly creaked open and Damon walked in. But was it Damon? They look so much alike, but surly I can tell the difference?

"Damon?" I ask in my echo of a voice. Damon smiles and sits beside on me on the bed, brushing my hair away from my shoulders.

"Who else?" He teases me, laughing slightly. His voice sounds closer than mine, and that scares me.

"Where's Stephan?" My voice sounds even more distant now, it's almost like hearing it through a wall.

"Stephan?" Damon cocked his head and looked at me with questioning eyes. I don't remember Damon ever looking so much like Stephan before. This is unreal, but this is not Stephan, this is Damon, and what are these goddamn emotions bubbling up inside of me? Damon leans in closer to me, still questioning me with his eyes.

"Where's Stephan?" I repeated. "I'm worried about him?"

"There's no need to worry, Princess." Damon's voice was so soothing and I could feel myself calming immensely. Mind control? No, I'm carrying Vervain, so that isn't possible. Everything I'm thinking and feeling is all me. Damon's face is inches away from mine, I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, it felt so relaxing that I closed my eyes. Not seconds after I closed my eyes I felt a pair of lips meet my own, but I didn't pull away from them, they felt pleasant, natural. Damon pulled away first.

"Is this what you want?" He asks

"No,"

"What is it that you want?"

"Stephan." I heard his name but I didn't feel it, like there was an element of a lie within my words.

"You're a terrible liar Elena," And then his lips were on mine again, this time harder, more fiery, more Damon, and I didn't fight him. I let him take my shoulders and push me back onto the pillows. I let him run his tongue along my teeth, I even slipped my tongue past his lips. He broke the kiss and looked at me breathlessly.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

It was the sharp, immense pain between my neck and shoulder that woke me from my dream with a start. It seemed I wasn't the only one I woke up.

"What's wrong my Darling?" Stephan asked from beside me. I struggled to drink it all in. _It was all a dream, nothing more than a dream._

"Nothing," I finally relied, catching my breath. "It was just a bad dream."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BEFORE READING!!!! I need to know whether or not to change the rating on this because I do believe it's getting a little more raunchy...and I think it'll probably get even more so throughout...comments?? Be nice :D**

**Oh yeah, and I still don't own anything but the story line... ): Damon still isn't mine I'm afraid ):**

Damon's POV

I didn't waste time after Elena and my incompetent little brother left, I headed straight to the Grill for a bite to eat. There were a few pretty blondes that caught my eye but, honestly, I'm not in the mood for a ditzy blonde. I scan the room for talent and my eyes land on a stunning Goth with glossy, raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. Perfect. She doesn't look up from her book as I sit on the bar stool next to her. I ordered my drink and looked at her, compelling her to look up. She did as I wished. Good, now that I know that she's not carrying Vervain I can start playing my game.

"Hey there," I smiled at her, staring right into her eyes.

"Hi," she replied, in a rich, glossy tone of voice.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I compelled her to say yes, and she did, I also erased any question about me from her mind. I didn't need her asking questions and stalling me, because quite frankly, I'm starving.

After a few drinks she was putty in my hands. She began slurring her words, eventually, when she finally shut up, she took my hand and led me outside, down a dark back lane. Hah! Just perfect, cliché but perfect. She went to kiss my lips but I pulled away, I don't do kissing. She looked hurt so I decided to keep playing my game, otherwise I would lose her. My hands wandered up her arms, but her neck and into her hair. I started to kiss her collar bones, slowly making my way up to my favourite drinking site. There was a growing, painful pleasure aching in my upper jaw. I couldn't hold back any longer, the blood lust was too strong and my victim would possibly collapse with pleasure any minute now. I plunged in and drank deeply. I was pleasantly surprised when the girl didn't scream, maybe she was enjoying it as much as I was. God this is good, this girl really looks after herself, her blood is impeccable. Eventually she collapsed in my arms, not dead, just unconscious, I should really finish her off. She looks so blissful in this state. I can't just let her die. Where did that come from? Something tells me that Elena wouldn't like it if I killed her, and Elena's approval is the only approval I seek. I lifted the girl and carried her to my car. Hell, I didn't even know her name, fortunately she seemed to forget to ask mine as well. I lay her in the passenger's seat of my Ferrari and jumped into the driver's side and set off. Now, where to go? I couldn't take her back to the boarding house, Stefan would gladly attempt to brutally murder me if I took my latest victim to him, and I couldn't just leave her in the woods, I don't want her wandering around my territory. God, it would have been so much easier to let her die, but ever since Elena came along I've developed this…this conscience, a guilty one at that. I look at the Goth girl sleeping so peacefully. I probably did her a favour to be perfectly honest, I bet that it was a lifelong wish of hers to be bitten by a vampire. Goth girl is snoring softly now and I feel a tiny, insignificant part of me melt and go all sickly.

"Wake up!" I demanded of the sleeping beauty, but this time she didn't obey, she simply carried on snoring. "Please?" I've never pleaded for anything, but I needed her to wake up so she could tell me where she lives so I could drop her off. As If I'd just uttered the magic words the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"What? Where am I? What happened? Ow, my head." Dazed and confused she looked about the car until her frantic eyes landed on me, then a look of panic and, what I like to think is, lust crossed her face.

"You! You were…"

"Yes, yes, you can point the finger and make accusations later, but right now I need to know where you live, so I can take you home." Goth girl told me her address and within minutes we were parked outside her house.

"There, home, safe and sound." I announced.

"You, you bit me, I felt it, and you were drinking my blood." She was looking right at me, right into my eyes, which only made things easier for me.

"No I didn't, we had a couple of drinks, you got very drunk and so I brought you home, you don't remember where you got any bite marks from and you will not try to contact me, ever, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now off you go." She snapped out of the trance and opened the car door. Just before she left she said, "Thanks for the lift, I'm Isabelle by the way."

"Wonderful, bye bye now." Isabelle looked confused.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked.

"Nope, now hurry along now, before I do something we'll both regret." Without another word Isabelle was out of my car and inside the house. Now I feel a whole lot better about myself.

Soon enough I was perched cosily in my favourite tree, not thinking about anything but Elena. I wonder what she's doing now? Probably sleeping, dreaming. I wonder what she's dreaming about? Me? No, Stefan more than likely. One day she'll realise how good she could have it with me, and she'll be mine. Hopefully, Stefan will 'forget' to wear his ring out in day light and fry, then we can be together for the rest of eternity.

Elena was looking up at me from below the branch I was resting on. She smiled when I noticed her standing there. She started to climb up with incredible speed and within seconds she was crouched in front of me. I opened my mouth to talk to her but she stopped my words by pressing one slender finger against my lips. Her Lapis Lazuli eyes smiled into mine as she caressed my cheek. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her sweet lips. She kissed back, softly at first, gradually growing more passionate. We stood up together, neither of us breaking the kiss. She pushed me against the trunk of the tree and tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I lifted my arms above my head as she stripped me of the top half of my clothing. Her long, elegant fingers slowly unbuttoned her black blouse, revealing a rather sexy black, lacy bra. She shook her honey blonde hair behind her perfectly sculpted shoulders and soon she was back where she belongs, in my arms. Soft hands slowly slid down my back to backside and I clumsily fiddled with the clasp on her back, still never tearing myself away from her intoxicating lips. Finally the black lace fell away and my dark angel stood before me.

"Is this what you want?" She whispered in a seductive tone. For the very first time in my very long life I was lost for words, I could only nod. Elena smiled and tilted her head back, exposing her milky white neck and perfect blue veins. I gently adjusted her head and kissed her neck before curling back my lips.

She crumbled in my hands, turning to dust before me. I almost fell off my branch as I woke up. Woah, how did I dream that up, and how could I be so cruel to myself. It was the stinging tears welling up in my eyes that made me punch the tree trunk, sending hundreds of night birds fleeing into the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Standard disclaimers applie, unfortunatly I don't own Vampire Diaries ):**

**Also, I must appologise, it is rather slow, I know, but the main story is coming up soon, I'm just filling it out a little first, so bare with me?**

**Thanks for all your support (:**

Elena's POV

I stirred as Stefan rolled out of bed. Pulling the covers over my head I blocked away the morning sun. Stefan pottered about the room and then the bathroom. It didn't take long for Stefan to return to the bed and try to wrestle the covers off me

"Come on my love, it's a lovely day, why don't we go for a walk?"

"I'd rather stay here." I mumbled under the covers. Stefan let go but didn't get off the bed. I dared to uncover my face. Looking at him now, it definatly wasn't him in my dream, but I knew that maybe, I was trying to convince myself it was to make me feel less guilty. Stefan brushed my hair away from my face, his touch oh so gentil, not like in my dream. Propping myself up on my elbows, I reached for his lips. His kiss was soft and familiar but there was no fire, no sparks. His hands carressed my face and stroked my hair, but his kisses remained feathery and safe. I kissed harder, parting his lips with mine. Leaning back against the pillows I pulled Stefan's body ontop of my own, longing for passion, heat, but Stefan resisted, no, refused to deliever what I wanted, what I _needed_.

"Not now, my love." He whispered, tearing his body from my arms. I sighed and rolled over, caccooning myself in the covers. Stefan left.

Once I heard the roar of Stefan's car die away I jumped out of bed and pulled my clothes out of the cuboard. Dressing hastely I planned out exactly what I would say to Damon as soon as I found him. I'll demand just what he thinks he's doing, messing with my dreams. He must have found a way around the Vervain because there is no other explanation for the dream, and I certainly didn't imageon it up on my own. As soon as I was dressed and my hair was combed out of it's tangles I left the boarding house and headed towards the woods, Damon's territory.

"Damon?" I called into the trees. I got no reply. "Damon Salvatore, you answer me right now otherwise I'll..."

" You'll what?" I spun around to face Damon. Yes, it was definatly Damon in my dream, no doubt about it, but being so close up to the real life Damon I noticed, even though he and Stefan look slightly similar, many chiseled features that Stefan does not posses. I've always thought Damon was good looking, but I'd never noticed that he was _this _good looking.

"And you say I space out?" Damon mocked, bringing me back down to earth.

"Just what do you think you're playing at Damon?" I demanded. Damon looked confussed, his eyes silently searched mine for answers but I refused to give them away.

"I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea..."

"Don't play dumb with me Damon! You know exactly what I'm talking about." I jabbed my index finger at his broad chest, carfully making sure he could feel the sharpness of my nail. Damon simply looked down at his chest and laughed.

"Ooh, threatening." Damon laughed harder and brushed my hand away. "Honestly Elena, darling, I haven't done anything to you, or Stefan recently, although I can if you're asking?"

"I'm not,"

"Oh good, now why don't you take your little story back to the beginning and it explain it to me, and I'll see if I can offer my help?"

So I told Damon of my dream, carful to leave out intimate details. I couldn't make eye contact with him, and although I didn't let myself tell Damon what happened exactly in my dream, I'm sure the heated blush that had risen in my cheeks gave the secret away. When I finished my story I finally made eye contact with him. A sly smile had crept across his lips, lighting his face, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What?"

"You had a dirty dream about me." Damon didn't laugh, but his smile didn't fade.

"Did not!" Damon took a step towards me.

"Did too."

"Did _not_!" He took another daring step towards me until I was backed up against a tree, trapped.

"Did too," Damon leaned in close to me, his lips almost touching mine, his eyes downcast just not closed, the smile still playing about his lips. "And you _liked_ it." I should have been furious, I should have slapped him and gone back to the boarding house, but I didn't, I just stood there with Damon not even inches away from my face wondering if kissing him for real would by just like in my dream. Just one kiss couldn't hurt could it? Just to see what it would be like.

"I can't..." I meant my voice to be strong and powerful but my words came out mouse like and scared.

"You can't what?" Damon whispered against my lips. _Stefan._I love Stefan, not Damon, bit still, the temptation of Damon is crushing me. The roar of an engine dragged me back to reality. I pushed Damon's arms away, slid from between him and the tree, and ran as fast as I could towards Stefan's car. I knew Damon could easily out run me, but it was obvious that he wasn't trying as I reached Stefan's car. Stefan was just stepping out of the driver's side as I skidded to a halt. He looked at me so clearly confussed but I didn't ask questions, I simply fell into his arms and took comfort in the fact that I was safe from temptation with Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Standard disclaimers applies, unfortunately I don't own Vampire Diaries ):**

Damon POV

I didn't go back to sleep again after the dream, I didn't want to dream again only to be disappointed when I woke up. Instead, I sat in the tree tops thinking about nothing in particular. Okay, well that was a lie, I thought about Elena, about all the times Stefan had just let her fall into the hands of danger and death, about how strong Elena is to have faced and fought everything she has been challenged with, about how great she looked in that black lacy bra. Soon the sun came up and Stefan left the boarding house on his own. I debated going to the house to see Elena, but decided against it, god only knows what would happen if I was left alone with her. Anyway, as it happens Elena was just as eager to see me as I was to see her. She came running through the woods calling my name, I liked this, it made me seem wanted, needed.

"Damon Salvator, you answer me right now otherwise I'll..."

"You'll what?" I had landed about half a meter or so behind her, not wanting to startle her too much, but she didn't look startled, only deep in thought, like she was arguing with her mind. Her eyes scanned my face searchingly. What she was searching for, I don't know, and she would obviously be carrying vervain, not that I would pry on her thoughts like that.

"And you say I space out!" I laughed, remembering the other night. Maybe she's marvelling in my beauty now?

"Just what do you think you're playing at Damon?" She demanded. Now there's a question. What am I playing at? I certainly haven't done anything to her, and as much as it pains me to say it, I've been going easy on my kid brother. The only other thing I could think of if that Izzy Bella girl, but I'd been good to her and spared her life, so what could Elena be talking about?

"I'm sure I haven't got the slightest idea..." she cut my words short, jabbing me squarely in the chest with one long slender finger, her perfectly rounded finger nail slightly digging into my skin.

"Don't play dumb with me Damon!" Her words were strong and bold, and I have to say, I did feel threatened, although I would never admit it to her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." _No Elena, I really don't, _Is what I should of said, but instead I decided to make it clear to her that she is no real threat to me. I mocked her and brushed her hand away from my chest. What I really wanted to do was pull her into me and lay one on her, but I've been so good to my brother, why spoil it all now? I told Elena that I am a perfecting innocent man, to a degree, and wormed her story out of her. She was hesitant to tell, but knowing Elena she would have to tell someone.

"I had a dream," She started. "It's stupid really, but it really freaked me out, and you were in it. I really shouldn't be telling you this, but Stefan should have been in it, but he wasn't it was just you...and me...in Stefan's room." Ah, I think I know what this means. This means that I'm not the only one dreaming of things I shouldn't be, and doing things with someone that is _really_ forbidden. I felt myself smile. Elena had been dreaming about doing things with_ me._

"What?" She asked, nervously eyeing my smile. She know precisely what I'm thinking, she just doesn't want to admit it to herself.

"You had a dirty dream about me." The thought still amuses me more than it should. Imagine, innocent Elena, dreaming forbidden dreams about her boyfriend's brother.

"Did not." She insisted. She knew she was lying, any fool with half a brain could read that much from her face alone.

"Did too." I inwardly laughed at myself, I can see this turning into a pantomime argument. I stepped towards her as I said it, making her step back.

"Did _not!_"I took another step towards her, cornering her against the trunk of a tree. Now heres is an interesting position.

"Did too," I leaned closer to her, keeping my gaze on her lips, almost, but not quite, daring to touch them with mine. "And you _liked _it." And I know she liked it, otherwise we wouldn't be in this rather interesting position. I didn't need to read her mind to tell that she was debating a kiss, just to see how it would feel, it was clear by the slight parting and puckering of her sweet lips. Eventually Stefan's car pulled up outside the boarding house and Elena went running into the arms of her knight in shining armour. God, I need a drink.

After cruising for hours along the little village of Fell's Church I finally decided on a cost little tea room for a bite to eat. I swaggered up to the darling little red head behind the counter and ordered a glass of water. She smiled sweetly and dithered about with a glass and a bottle and ice. I lowered my Ray Bands when she returned and asked her what time her break is.

"In about 5 minutes." She stammered. Now usually, I'm not one for the ditzy girls, but right now I'm famished, so I told her I'd meet her outback on her break.

I must be going soft! I never usually care about girls dying on me, but this is the second time I've spared a girl's life and gave her a lift home. I've been spending way too much time with Stefan, his good influence is rubbing off on me, soon I'll be hunting white tail deer and discussing fine flavours with him. I hope to God someone drives a stake through me before that happens. Little Red, as I so comically nicknamed her, regained consciousness a lot quicker than Goth Girl. She also asked a lot more questions than Goth Girl.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"In my Ferrari."

"Where are we going?"

"_I_ am taking you home, speaking of which, where do you live?" Little red rattled off her address and we drove, by no means in silence.

"Who are you? I didn't catch your name. How old are you? You must be older than me, you look older than me, I haven't seen you around, where do you live?"

"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" I snapped. Little Red slumped back in the seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm real nosey." You got _that_ right. " I'm Emily, what's your name?" Emily turned to look at me, clearly hopeful she would get a response.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I laughed. Emily looked hurt but she didn't say anything else. We pulled up outside her house and just like I did with Goth Girl I erased her memories of what happened. When she broke out of the trance she looked as bubbly as she had before.

"Any chance of getting your number?"

"No chance."

"Fine," Emily opened the car door and disappeared into her house. I was tempted to wait outside, just to make sure she was safe, but I shook the idea out of my head and drove back to the woods, turning the radio up loud to drown out my thoughts.

I arrived at my destination and began to walk through the trees slowly. I wasn't in the mood for running. Stefan had his back to me when I reached the centre of the woods, but he soon turned around when he sensed me.

"Hello Stefan, to what do I owe the honour?"

"I need to ask something of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : as per usual, I don't own vampire diaries, even though I really wish I did**

**Sorry it's a bit short, I had a touch of writers block ): enjoy anyway (:**

Elena's POV

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into Stefan's shirt. "I was bitchy this morning, I'm sorry." Stefan didn't say anything, he just stroked my hair and soothed my jaggered nerves. I looked up and out into the woods, just able to make out the slightest silouet of Damon amoungst the trees. Stefan followed my eye line and could clearly see his brother better than I.

"Lets go inside." He said, winding his arm around my waist.

Once inside Stefan seemed to relax a little. He threw his jacket over the back of a chair and flopped down on his bed, covering his face with his hands. "Is everything okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him. Stefan didn't answer, he simply sunk futher into the pillows. I stared at him in silence, trying to pick up on anything that could give a hint to what had upset him, but nothing gave him away. Eventually stefan lifted head from his hands and looked at me, worry and saddness shaddowing his features.

"I have to go away for a while" He said, his voice barley a whisper. I searched his expression, looking for a hint of a smile that would suggest he was joking, but I found no such smile. I pushed myself up onto my knees, kneeling infront of him. I opened my mouth and intended for my words to come out cool and collected, instead they came out as babble.

"What?why?whereareyougoing?willyoubeokay?" Stefan clasped the sides of my face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against mine, closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"All you need to know, my lovely little love, is that I'll be thinking of you for every second that we are apart, and I'll be back soon."

"You're leaving now?" I asked, jolting upright, watching him get up off the bed and start to dress appropreitly for where ever he was going. Stefan only nodded. "Stefan, please don't go," I pleaded. "Or take me with you, I promise not to slow you down." Stefan sighed and sat back down beside me on the edge of the bed. He took me in his arms and rocked me gently.

"I'm sorry." He softly cried into my hair. Sobbing my heart out I begged him to stay but slowly I began to feel drowsy. It was a pleasent feeling, but not a one I welcomed. The vervain must be out of my system and Stefan was influencing me to sleep.

"That's not fair Stefan!" I started to say, but a yawn suffocated my words. I would have pulled myself from him and woke myself up but I found that my body was too heavy to move, and Stefan's hold was too strong and comforting to break out of.

"I'm so sorry." I thought I heard Stefan say somewhere in the distance, but I was falling deeper and deeper into a dark pit of slumber, unable to pull myself back up. Soon, my sight of Stefan was gone, and all I could see was black and white re-runs of happy memories playing before my eyes. Various sleepovers with Bonnie and Meredith, my Parents, christmas spent with my family, my first kiss with Stefan, the first time Stefan kissed me, this is how he wants me to remember him, the sofe Stefan, the Stefan who chased away the monsters under the bed and kissed all my pains better, not the Stefan who ran away and left me on my own.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 6 months is a long time to leave something...Time to get back on track me thinks! P.s I don't own Vampire Diaries **

Damon's POV

"I need to ask something of you" Stefan said, clear as a bell ringing through the forest. I could make this easy for him, be a "good" brother and offer to do anything he wanted me to do...But this is me we're talking about here.

But Stefan didn't wait for me to offer.

"I'm going away for a little while, and I need you to keep an eye on Elena for me."

"And what's in it for me?"

I knew fine well what was in it for me. Time with Elena, time to make her mine, but I wasn't about to let my brother think I was going soft.

"Don't be awkward Damon." Stefan sighed, I could see he was getting restless, but that did not mean I was going to be nice to him. I would persist to wind him up, and pretend like I don't want to spend time with his precious little girlfriend, but surly he knew by now how much I value Elena, more than he ever could.

"I need this Damon, Just do me this favour, as a brother."

I snorted. After years of rivalry you would think that Stefan would understand that I wouldn't do anything for him _as a brother_. But no, he is naive, I wouldn't ask anything of him _as a brother..._well I might, to wind him up.

But before I could voice my opinion I was slammed against the trunk of a tree with Stefan's hand grasped firmly around my throat.

"Been hunting bunnies again, have we?" I choked with a grin. I could have easily taken Stefan out with a simple flick of my little finger, but I would let him have his fun, let him think he was strong enough to take me on.

"I don't ask for much..."

If his hand wasn't closed tightly around my throat I would have laughed hysterically.

"...But I don't want to leave her...unguarded. And as a brother, I..." Stefan searched for the right word to use.

"Trust you...to an extent. I know you won't let any harm come to Elena." He dropped his grip and let my straighten up. It was plain to see just by the look on his face that he was worried about leaving Elena on her own, and he would leave if it wasn't important.

"ohhh...fine, I'll babysit your little girlfriend." I huffed. I wasn't going to drop my act now was I? Where would be the fun in that. "But don't be too long, because I will not be held responsible for my actions." Stefan winced slightly at that.

"Hurt her in any way and I'll..."

Game over.

I launched myself at Stefan, slamming him to the ground with my body, both of my hands wrapped around his neck, I could have crushed him there and then, I could have destroyed him, but _as a brother_ I didn't.

"You'll what Stefan?" I mocked him. "Never forget how _weak_ you are compared to me, you can munch on as many bunnies as you like, nothing can compare to the powers human blood provides you with, I should know, I'm an expert on the subject."

I allowed him to stand up and brush the dirt and leaves from his clothes. "Just look after her, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, go on, get gone..."

Stefan turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Not that I care or anything, but where are you going anyway?"

Stefan smiled a knowing smile.

"To get my soul back."


	8. Chapter 8

Elena's POV

The soft glow of the morning sun soaked into my skin, gently waking me from the darkness of the night. When I caught sight of someone sitting in the chair near the window I was convinced that last night's incidents were just a dream, like many of the strange dreams I had been having. It wasn't until I walked over to the figure and realised it was Damon did it sink in that it really happened and Stefan was really gone.

"so he's really gone then?" The words rolled off my tongue without me even thinking. Damon didn't so much as blink at the broken silence, nor did he turn around to look at me, he just nodded and carried on staring out of the window as if fixated on some amusement invisible to me.

Sighing, I wrapped my arms around myself and asked of any details that Damon could share with me on the subject of Stefan's whereabouts. Damon stood up and looked right at me.

"He's soul searching." Cocky, arrogant, as per usual. Damon flashed his ever charming 1000 watt smile and handed me a small wooden box. "From your _Beloved_." Damon spat the word Beloved as if it was venomous to him, as if it were vervain. He didn't re-take his seat at the window, but pushed passed me and headed toward the door. _How very rude!_

"Excuse me, but what is _your_ problem?"

Damon stopped, one hand placed on the doorknob, just about ready to leave, his sholders shook, either with silent laughter or silent rage. I'm not sure which one I feared more.

"If only you new, Princess." And with that he left, and with him he took every warmth from the room him him.

So I stood alone in the room, stripped of everything I craved. Emotion, Warmth and Stefan.

The little wooden box pulsed in my hands. Not literally, but I was curious to what was inside, however, I didn't want to open it incase I didn't like what I found. I sat myself down in the chair which Damon had been sitting in and placed the box on the window sill. I sat and stared at it, hoping to absorb any information about where Stefan was and how I could get him back. I sat for what seemed a life time, numb, lifeless, thoughtless.

"Not that you don't look romantically poetic and everything, but just staring at a box of vervain isn't going to get your far."

"You opened it?"

"No, I can smell it a mile away. I'm gonna assume that your wonderful little boyfriend doesn't want me snooping around your memories and what not. He _always_ spoils my fun."

I opened the box and as he had said it contained vervain. I know I should have been grateful, but some part of me was disappointed that it wasn't something else, something like a clue, or a note.

"We have to find him." I said as I tucked a little spring of ervain inside my locket. Sitting around waiting wasn't going to bring Stefan back, I was just going to have to do it myself.

"For God's sake Elena, why do you always have to go running after him, let him get on with it, who knows, something exciting might happen, he might get himself killed."

I spun around. Damon was grinning, ear to ear, in that cocky way he's famous for. If I had the strength I would knock that smug grin right off his face, but going off past experience I decided against it. I grabbed some clothes out of the wardrobe and made my way to the bathroom, making a point of slamming the door behind me.

In a mixture of anger at Damon and despair at losing Stefan, I washed my face in the cold water in the sink. The icy tingling brought me to senses. This was real, it was really happening, I wasn't dreaming any more, this was real life.

I pulled my clothes and leaned against the bathroom door, listening intently to hear is Damon was still out there, and if he was, what was he doing. Then I realised how petty I was being, listening at doors. Damon isn't as bad as he likes to think he is. This thought made me smile a little. I, of all people, knew that Damon has a soft side. A side that reminds me of Stefan. For a minute I amused myself with the idea of how Damon would react if I told him this, then I pushed the door open and strode out, ready to face whatever snide remarks he was going to throw at me.

But no such remarks hit me. Damon was sitting back in the chair where I had previously found him, again, staring out of the window, focusing on something with a look of concentration fixed on his face.

"What are you looking for?" I dared ask. I didn't see the point in feeling out of place in the room that was practically my home now. Damon didn't reply, he just carried on staring, so instead of persisting to ask, I walked over to the chair and leaned over the back of it, straining to see what ever Damon was looking at.

At first I didn't see anything, just the familiar woods that I saw every day. But quickly, my eyes adjusted and that's when I saw a small, shadowy figure, standing just at the opening of the woods, staring right back at us. Well, I assumed it was staring at us, I couldn't exactly see it's face, but whatever it was doing required it to be perfectly still, because assuming Damon had been staring at it earlier, it obviously hadn't moved.

"Stefan?" The thought crossed my mind for only a second, but then, if it was Stefan, what was he doing standing outside, and what was that big ordeal for last night?

Damon shook his head. Of course it wasn't Stefan, this was someone we didn't know. Someone a lot more dangerous than Stefan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Damon's POV**

**Sorry it took so long, coursework and all that jazz bad craic**

**Enjoy **

With Elena hanging over the back of the chair, hair draped over the shoulder facing away from me and neck exposed, it was difficult to concentrate on the task in hand. With Stefan away I could have her, any time, anyway I wanted her. But fortunately for him, I respected her too much to take away her right to choose between us brothers.

I drank in her scent, closing my eyes, I allowed myself to daydream for just a moment. What life would be like, just me and her. The Dark Prince finally with his Dark Princess. Oh the places we could go. The sights we could see.

The things we could do.

I opened my eyes, suddenly terrified that Elena was deep within my thoughts with me. I shouldn't be ashamed, but it's almost like being caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Normally I wouldn't give a rat's arse, but this was Elena, my Angel, my Darling, my Princess of Darkness.

Elena was not looking at me, not even interested in my thoughts. Her attention was caught by the figure in the woods. More than likely wishing to follow him, to find her _beloved_. How I despise this creature. I don't even know who it is, what it is, but he/she/it is getting far more attention than it deserves. Attention that I want. Attention that I need.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to get away from the closeness of Elena's beauty. Even just a few steps away. I could hear the beat of her heart, the pulse in her veins, and it made my jaw ache and my blackened heart beat faster and faster.

She didn't even flinch when I stood up so abruptly; she's not scared of me, not remotely intimidated. Does she know of the hold she has over me? If that why doesn't flinch when I pounce, why she doesn't so much as blink when I draw my teeth over her neck, as I have done many times. Our closeness isn't healthy, for either of us.

I made my way to the door. I need out. I need to know what that thing is. I need to be away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell that peeping tom in the woods over there to start making tracks, and to drag then out far far away from here."

"I'm coming with you."

Oh silly, naive, little Elena. How have you been through so much, yet understand so little? Have you learnt nothing? You're nothing yet my love, nothing, until you learn to control your wing powers of course, then you might be something. But for now, you're nowhere near as experience to deal with the big bad world.

I should have said that.

But I didn't.

"you're not" is was I stuck with.

"But it might know where Stefan is!"

"Oh yes, let's just walk on up to the mysterious figure that's watching us through the bedroom window from the woods and ask him if he knows where _Darling Stefan_ is, and I'm sure it's just going to tell us where he is, it might even offer us a lift. Get real Elena. Don't you know anything?"

You would think that with the amounts of witty comebacks I've dished out to her, she'd get used to it and brush them off, but it seemed as if I still had some sort of impact on her when her shoulders visibly slouched, her eyes glistened with tears and her bottom lip quivered slightly.

I wanted to hold my arms out to her and hold her tightly to me.

I wanted to lie her down and kiss her softly.

I wanted so much more.

"Don't follow me." I warned before turning to door and leaving. I shut the door behind me, expecting it to creak open again within seconds. But the door stayed shut. I should have been glad that she listened to me, but I only felt disappointment. Where was the fire that always burnt within her? Was she losing the will to fight some more? I wouldn't blame her. She's always rescuing _little brother_. She has to get sick some time.

I'm sick now.

Still, needs must. I owe it to Elena to at least try to help.


End file.
